Fate/Mercy/Characters
Teams Characters names marked in blue indicate that they are official, Type-Moon canon. *Albrecht von Einzbern & Caster **Sofie von Einzbern, Genna von Einzbern *Margareta "Rita" Corrie Adelardi & Archer **Waver Velvet, Rin Tohsaka *Jack Lofton & Rider **Leonardo Harwey **Julius Harwey *Augustine Charity Byron & Berserker ** *Claudia Cefalu & Lancer ** *Francois Gautier & Assassin **Michael Hamilton *Altria Brenin & Saber **Ayaka Sajyou *Others **The Church ***Archbishop Saul Alistair ***Rocco Cefalu ***Caren Hortensia ***Persephone "Penny" Speer **Garppe Rodriguez **Radovan Vacek **Joanna Regos **Katarina Venediktov **Sion Eltnam Atlasia **Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia **Rani VIII Characters Masters *Albrecht von Einzbern **'Age:' 5 (physically around 19-20) **'Abilities:' Enhanced Magic Circuits, Many spells **'Servant:' Caster - Merlin **'Bio:' The first male Homunculus to be sent out by the Einzberns to become a Master in the Holy Grail War, Albrecht's entire life has revolved around his magical training and as such he possesses a wide repertoire of offensive and defensive spells to use. Unlike the standard Einzbern Homunculi, he does not possess the memories or appearance of Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, and instead is said to resemble a young Jubstacheit von Einzbern instead. Having been personally mentored by the ancient Magus, he has a strong desire to claim the Grail and truly believes that the Grail belongs to the Einzberns by right. As such, he has been instructed to destroy enemy Masters and Servants with utmost efficiency, with no room for mercy or compassion in his quest. However, an isolated existence within the Einzbern castle grounds with only his 'siblings' and servants for company has left him with a desire to learn more about the world that is not featured within ancient books. Though physically mature with a brilliant mind, Albrecht still retains a hint of childlike naiveté outside of his usually stoic nature. He is well aware that he was created to be little more than a tool to carry out the will of his 'Grandfather', but maintains the slightest bit of hope for a life after the Holy Grail War. *Margareta "Rita" Corrie Adelardi **'Age:' 20 **'Abilities:' Alteration, Shared Perception, Origin: Forsaken **'Servant:' Archer - Zhuge Liang **'Bio:' A young female student from the Clock Tower with Swedish-Italian heritage, Margareta comes from a recent mage family that is surprisingly gifted with Magical Circuits. Because of their innate skills, Rita's parents were soon killed by a group of demons summoned by a Philosopher as part of an experiment, with Rita's mother being transformed into a Wraith in the process. The incident was ended by a mercenary team including Erik Haverson, a freelance agent hired by the Mage's Association to stop the Philosopher. Unable to bring himself to bring a young girl into the grim world he lived in, Erik sent Rita to the Clock Tower to train in safety, visiting as often as he could. 'Rita' devoted herself to her studies and became one of the top students in her class through effort and natural talents, finding a specialization in alteration and perception magecraft. However, these experiences had scarred Rita, deciding to dedicate her life to eradicating rogue mages to save the lives of others and training as an Executor, along with receiving special training from Erik when he visited. Despite her skills in magecraft and combat skills, Rita remained relatively lacking in actual experience, leaving her with the desire to have answers but no ability to produce them. During her later years at the Clock Tower, Rita befriended Rin Tohsaka when the two were forced to work together, adding to her small circle of trusted allies. When the Sixth Grail War began and Rin was granted a role as a Master because of her Tohsaka lineage, she ceded her role to Rita instead. Rita seemingly lacks any elemental affinity, making most forms of magecraft difficult for her. However, she overcame this by developing a specialization in Alteration and Perception magecraft, neither of which were particularly affected by her lack of affinity. Her Alteration skills allow her to alter the form of most objects in simple ways: she can break items down into their component elements, change their state, or reshape them into basic items such as staffs, daggers or orbs. Rita's Perception abilities allow her to expand her senses beyond her own body, borrowing the eyes, ears, etc of others - human and non-human alike - to grant her a wider surveillance range. Multiple target usage allows for a limited but highly watched area, with the affective range of the spell increasing the fewer targets Rita chooses: a small, singular target, such as a rat or insect, can have its senses shared for up to a mile. Additionally, Rita carries a small channeling orb as a Mystic Code to help her focus her Perception skills. Lastly, Rita carries with her a small dagger hilt as a Conceptual Weapon, capable of channeling a prana blade with which to deliver her Origin, Forsaken. Forsaken functions as a variation of Reality Marble, trapping the target's mind and soul in an infinitely dark realm with their worst nightmare, while leaving their body alone in a coma like state. However, given that each use of Forsaken requires a portion of Rita's own soul, she is theorized to have a limit of 7 uses. *Jack Lofton (Matou replacement) **'Age:' 23 **'Abilities:' Luck, Intuition **'Servant:' Rider - Themistocles **'Bio:' A kind man down on his luck and lacking in direction in his life, Jack once lived a contented, simple life. A successful, charming young businessman married to a beautiful young wife, Rosanna, with a newborn child, all was going well until his company collapsed due to internal embezzling scandals. Followed by company sell outs and lay offs, Jack found himself without a job and a family depending on him. Willing to do anything to take care of his family, Jack was unable to find any kind of job, even being rejected by the military. Having no living relatives and knowing welfare would not be enough to take care of them for long, Jack felt he was out of options. But when Command Seals suddenly appeared on his wrist, a final chance to better his life seemed to open up for him *Claudia Cefalu **'Age:' 24 **'Abilities:' Spiritual Healing, Elemental Magic **'Servant:' Lancer - Lugh **'Bio:' A mediocre Magus from Italy, she has limited training and few plans of how to actually fight in the war. As a relatively new addition to the Clocktower after spending years training under her mother, her magical lineage only goes back three generations and as such she has not been treated with a great deal of respect. In spite of her family's fairly low standing, they have good ties with the Church for a Magus clan. Though she has been training for a number of years, Claudia is not expected to be anything more than an average Magus at best and currently studies at the Department of Spiritual Evocation. Though she is merely expected to pass on her magical knowledge to her future children and strengthen the Cefalu bloodline, Claudia privately wishes to become something more than just a footnote in the history books and wants a chance to strive for greatness. Her attempt to enter the Holy Grail War presents her with that chance. *Francois Gautier **'Age:' 56 **'Abilities:' Alchemy, Golemancy, Necromancy, Elemental Magic (Affinity: Earth) **'Servant:' Assassin - Brutus **'Bio:' French-born Magus who was expelled from the Mage's Association as a young man for his unethical research and studies, he ended up with a Sealing Designation and is considered a 'Philosopher'; one who tirelessly pursues his work and endangers others in the process. Considered very dangerous, even without a Servant to aid him. In his many years on the run he ended up starting a family in an attempt to continue his lineage and sired two sons and a daughter. His family travelled the globe for over a decade, gathering magical artefacts for his research. Though Francois never told them, it was his intention to gather materials that would allow him to summon a Servant for the Holy Grail War. Two such wars have passed since he went on the run, and he does not intend to miss the third. While scouring ruins in Afghanistan, his son was saved by an American soldier while disguised as a French mercenary when they came under attack by a number of locals. His saviour, Michael Hamilton, was badly injured and eventually nursed back to health by Francois. Taking him in as a bodyguard and ally of sorts, Francois left his family in southern France while he and Hamilton travelled overseas to fight in the Sixth Holy Grail War. *Augustine Charity Byron **'Age:': 221 **'Abilities:': Mystic Eyes, Familiars, Vampiric abilities **'Servant:' Berserker - Beowulf **'Bio:': An English woman, born in 1794, she was raised in privileged family in the nobility. Growing up as a prim and proper woman, she was seduced by a vampire, and turned by her, being dragged down into a dark and hellish underworld. Changed into a monster by her sire, then left just as suddenly, Augustine was forced to fend for herself at first, unsure of her abilities and nature. Struggling to survive for a number of decades, she began to master the vampiric powers gifted on her, and her latent magus power. Using these, she earned herself wealth, and allowed her privacy, letting her feed on her victims in peace and quiet. Bathing in the blood of lesser creatures for decades, she grew in power until she became a Dead Apostle. She became experienced in using familiars, ghouls, zombies and enthralled servants, having them do her bidding. this allowed her to retreat from the world, and enter a life of hedonism and luxury. However, the sun continued to be a constant bane to her life, forcing her to cowe before its arrival. This grew into a subconscious desire to be free of this curse, so she might take her feeding into the day time hours, unafraid of the sun's bright light. This desire became reality, as she began working towards planning for the Grail war, marshalling her forces, and returning to her native England from her stomping grounds in Europe. In early 2015, the command seals appeared upon her hand, and she began her final stage of preparation, her summoning. Augustine is best described as Machiavellian. She is cunning and duplicitous, but this is tempered by a pragmatism in her Grail quests. She is cold, and brutal when needs be, but can manipulate others to her will, without even having to use her powers. In the safety of her home, she revels in hedonism and pleasures, dining and feeding as she pleases. Her strength comes through the fact she's brought a small army with her, which only grows in size. She simultaneously operates several familiars, including crows and guard dogs, and even some beats of unusual strength and ferocity. She also has a small army of Dead, Ghouls, and lesser Vampires, bound to her will. Should these fail, Augustine is incredibly powerful herself. As a Dark Apostle, she has heightened strength, speed and resilience, making her difficult to kill at the best of times. She has exceedingly powerful abilities, learned over centuries or gifted by her Vampiric blood. She also has powerful mystic eyes ability, allowing her to stun or enthral with a simple gaze. All of this aside, Augustine prefers to work through her extended network of servants and spies, loathing fighting herself, without some kind of great reward. Augustine remains locked at the age of 20 for eternity. She is indistinguishable from a regular human, aside from being slightly pale, and having dark, red eyes. She has long, red hair, and dresses lavishly. To most, she appears to be hauntingly beautiful, and with an almost melodic voice, all of which allows her to manipulate those beneath her. *Altria Emiya **'Age:' 25 (approximated) **'Abilities:' Gradation Air magic, Prana Burst, Magic Resistance. Origin: "Dragon" **'Servant:' Saber - Roland **'Bio:' Altria Emiya possesses no memories from before the day she awoke on a hilltop in Fuyuki City in the year 2004. At first a quiet girl without desires or a sense of self, she was cared for by Shirou Emiya and became part of his household. She developed into a spirited young woman with strong principles and the desire to help others, a desire she "inherited" from Shirou. Though she earned certification as a kendo instructor and sometimes worked as a waitress in a local cafe, she also learned some basic magecraft from Shirou, though a mysterious mental block prevented her from actually using it. She befriended Ayaka Sajyou, a practitioner of "black magic" whose research into the Holy Grail War got Altria interested in the topic. Though Ayaka intended to participate in the next Heaven's Feel, it was Altria who received Command Seals in early January of 2015. The two women traveled together from Japan to Britain to summon a Servant and fight for the Holy Grail. Inexperienced as a magus but tenacious, Altria is an adept at swordfighting and possesses a supply of prana that some would call unnatural. In actuality, Altria is the result of Shirou Emiya's misguided desire to turn his Saber-class Servant, Artoria Pendragon, into a human by forcing her via Command Spell to drink the contents of the Holy Grail. The tainted Grail corrupted her and fused her personality with that of its resident Avenger-class Servant, Angra Mainyu, creating in an unforeseeable anomaly: the Holy Grail combined its own wish to be born into the world with Shirou's wish for Saber to have a normal life. The result was Saber's "rebirth" as a blank slate, though she retains an inner connection with Akasha that grants her a potentially infinite supply of prana. Her memories have been sealed away by the power of the Holy Grail, accessible only through powerful magical interference or intense trauma. She retains her abilities as a Saber-class Servant though these are also hidden behind the mental barrier. While she is arguably still Saber, she is also Avenger experiencing a normal life and thus cannot tell where one ends and the other begins. Her unbound form utilizing the power of the Black Grail is called Saber Alter and can be described as a "dark hero" who seeks to save the world while willingly accepting all of its evil and curses. Servants *'Saber': Roland **Noble Phantasms: Durendal is a holy sword granted by an angel to Charlemagne, who then awarded it to his nephew Roland. It possesses three "miracles" which allow it to maintain its unnatural sharpness long after its user's prana is depleted. It is a symbol of Roland's bravery and signifies the sacrifices made at the Battle of Roncevaux Pass, where Roland died. The original, non-Phantasm sword has proven indestructible by conventional means and endured for centuries after an unknown individual embedded it into a rock wall in what is now Rocamadour, France, though it was taken to be a summoning relic. The Phantasm Durendal's most effective feature is the sharpness of its blade, which can cut through virtually anything by way of a magical power that deconstructs a material's most basic structure upon contact (this includes magically-generated armor and weapons, excluding other Phantasms). Vengeful Summons is a Noble Phantasm created when Roland's olifant horn is blown. The Phantasm itself is the summoning of lesser Heroic Spirits, called Wraiths, which take the form of Frankish knights whose entire existence carries out the goal of "avenging" Roland; they will attack and fight to the death anyone or anything Roland deems an enemy at the time of their summoning. It is unknown exactly how many can be summoned at once, as the quantity depends on what Roland deems necessary, though he hypothesizes there could be hundreds if the need was dire enough. They are the personification of vengeful grief and know no mercy. *'Lancer': Lugh **Noble Phantasms: Though in legend Lugh's Spear goes by many names, his Heroic Spirit possesses only a single weapon, the Gae Assail. A lengthy double-pointed spear made from yew with one end wrapped in cloth. Lugh can use the incantation 'Ibar' to greatly increase the speed and accuracy of Gae Assail, making it nearly impossible to dodge, and 'Athibar' to instantly retrieve his weapon should it leave his hands. His anti-unit Noble Phantasm, Areadbhar, uncovers the other tip of Gae Assail, which ignites and improves its power further, building up for a lightning-fast burning thrust that is nigh-impossible to block or evade for all but the most powerful of foes. *'Rider': Themistocles **Noble Phantasms: Trireme Hellas, flagship of the ancient Athenian fleet, and as the Phantasm of his Rider origin capable of flight. While it can't turn on a dime, the ship's lightweight construction means it can build up speed to use the bronze-armored ram on its prow to devastating effect, capable of demolishing anything in its path. As a hoplite, trained identically to every soldier in the Greeks' armies, his shield can call upon their Hoplon Phalanx to manifest dimensionally-refracted copies of itself, protecting Themistocles from attack from multiple directions. *'Caster': Merlin **Noble Phantasms: Merlin's primary weapon is his staff, an ornately carved weapon designed to channel magecraft. *'Archer': Zhuge Liang **Noble Phantasms: Zhuge's main form of attack is the Chu-ko-nu de Hàn Cháo, a repeating crossbow capable of using different forms of ammunition and firing at a quick rate. This attack can be super-charged at a massive prana cost to unleash the mythical thousand Arrows of the Destiny. Zhuge also possesses two support Phantasms: Huǒ de Jingzhou, which provides her with powerful landmine traps to ambush her opponents with, and the Pien-mien de Fei Lian, which allows her to turn the winds in her favor. The latter of these aids her first ultimate Phantasm, the Kongming Lantern, a massive war zeppelin she can use to outmaneuver her foes and rain down fire from above. Zhuge's second ultimate Noble Phantasm, Stone Bagua, is her most costly, creating a large-scale Reality Marble that can capture an entire army in a stone maze filled with natural phenomena and traps *'Berserker': Beowulf **Noble Phantasms: Wields two swords, Hrunting and Naegling. Each is a magically forged blade: the first is extremely strong and the second is impossibly sharp. If both are broken or discarded, Beowulf instead draws two small hunting knives and enters a closer combat stance, granting him bonus speed but taking away damage. He also has a powerful Noble Phantasm, Blade of the Giant King, capable of dealing damage and a light curse to his foes. His final Noble Phantasm is "Dragon's Blood": a suicidal move, Beowulf stops trying to hold back the spread of the Dragon poison in his blood and lets it course through his veins, massively boosting his power for a final, suicidal attack spree. *'Assassin': Marcus Junius Brutus **Noble Phantasm: Brutus wields only a single dagger as his weapon, though his skill with it pales in comparison to most other Heroic Spirits and he would not survive long in single combat. His real strength comes from his anti-unit Noble Phantasm, Idus Martiae, which when activated creates a miniaturised Reality Marble designed to envelop both Brutus and a single opponent. The space within is somewhat blurred and hazy, but resembles the interior of a Roman Theatre. There, over three dozen phantoms manifest, all armed with daggers, and swarm Brutus' target. While no stronger than Brutus himself, it is difficult for even a Servant to fend off the relentless assault for long; they are to be overwhelmed and stabbed repeatedly by the phantoms before Brutus delivers a fatal strike with his own dagger. Brutus can also remove his armour for a massive increase to speed, though this naturally makes him more vulnerable. Secondary characters *Lord El-Melloi II (Waver Velvet) **'Age:' 40 **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' *Rin Tohsaka **'Age:' 28 **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' *Archbishop Saul Alistair **'Age:' 75 **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' High-ranking member of the Church and former Executor brought in as the supervisor for the war. Very cautious around mages, and wants to ensure that the Masters don't break the rules this time. *Rocco Cefalu **'Age:' 21 **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' Young Executor brought in with a team to protect the neutral zone. Very concerned for his older sister's safety, but unwilling to give up his impartiality and betray the Church by directly assisting her. *Caren Hortensia **'Age:' 32 **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' *Michael Hamilton **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' Deployed to Afghanistan, Sergeant Michael Hamilton was deeply traumatized when he shot and killed a young girl trying to run ammunition to local militants. Days later he was severely injured while saving the life of a French PMC, scarring his face and blowing off one of his arms. The man he saved was one of Francois Gautier's children; the grateful Magus introduced Michael to the world of magic and crafted him a replacement arm. Hired on as a bodyguard and enforcer, Michael's experience with counter-insurgency warfare makes him an invaluable asset in fighting the Grail War. But while he is indebted to Francois, he is frequently disgusted with his employer's methods and what he sees as the selfish goals of Magi in general. Michael himself has a private wish: to undo the death of the young Afghan girl that continues to haunt him. *Garrpe Rodriguez: **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' The eldest son of a Magus family, Garrpe could never fit into the cutthroat world of magical power plays and endless competition. This resulted in him being disowned and driven out of his family home after only a few years of training. Turning to religion, Garrpe joined the Church in the hopes of becoming a priest. His background with magic made him the target of recruitment into the Eigth Sacrament and he was trained as an Executor. However, Garrpe found that he could not reconcile the Church's violent practices and political battles with the Magus Association with the God of compassion and humility that he believed in. Abandoning the Church, he travelled to regions of extreme poverty and used his rudimentary healing magic to help the sick and suffering. His actions were frowned upon by the Association and he is hunted by both Magi and Executors alike. Although trained as an Executor, he eschews violence and uses his skills to simply evade his pursuers. Fate has placed him in London, where he tries to hide in the shadow of the Clocktower while doing what he can to help the impoverished people in the city. *Joana Regos: **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' As a child, Joana Regos believed that her family’s relatively minor standing in the Magi Association meant that she need not worry about the harsh power struggles within the world of magic and instead wanted to dedicate her magical studies to philanthropic activities. As a teenager, this worldview was shaken after her friend and fellow Clocktower student Garrpe Rodrigues was disowned for his lack of ambition. After her father was used as a scapegoat by a more powerful family of Magi and her family was crippled by severe sanctions, Joana realized that to be a magus is to be locked in a brutal struggle to climb the ranks of the Association. Although a relatively average magus, what Joana lacks in magical power she makes up for with ambition and political cunning. She knows that she has no chance to be selected as a Master in the upcoming Grail War, but a conflict of this nature fought in the shadow of the Clocktower itself offers many opportunities for a magus clever enough to seize them. *Sofie von Einzbern **'Age:' 3 **'Abilities:' Enhanced Strength & Magic Circuits **'Bio:' *Genna von Einzbern **'Age:' 3 **'Abilities:' Enhanced Strength & Magic Circuits **'Bio:' *Persephone 'Penny' Speer **'Age:': 19 **'Abilities:': Alchemy, Affinity: Lightning, Origin: Outcast **'Servant:' **'Bio:': The daughter of a declining magical house, she was the third child, and destined to never learn mage craft. Growing in the shadow of her oldest brother, who learned magecraft from their mother, but proved ill suited to the task, she often rebelled against her family. Enraged by her destiny to never learn mage craft, she fled her home, and set out to learn herself. After months of wandering, she ended up in the Atlas Academy, and was afforded the ability to learn alchemy. While not the true magic she felt within herself, she was happy that she could learn some sort of craft. While prodigious in the arts of alchemy, she still has much to learn. She is possessed of a strong confidence in her skills, even though she is outclassed in magecraft by her opponents. Despite her lack of formal magecraft training, she has substantial magical circuits and strong affinity and origin, giving her at least some instinctual abilities. However, she's easily cowed by failure, and is infuriated by first born mages, mages that were afforded their legacy by birth, not by skill. Atlas Academy has loaned her out to the church as part of their contract, to provide support for their own goals. Being surrounded by so many powerful first born mages, she's not exactly a happy bunny. *Radovan Vacek **'Age:': 31 **'Abilities:': Alteration, Origin: Cursed, Bound Demon **'Servant:': **'Bio:': Coming from a relatively obscure magical family in the Czech Republic, he is of a shallow generation, but this did not stop him from joining the Sea of Estray. Born to a gifted mage, his father constantly experimented with dangerous forces, in order to further his own understanding of magic. This resulted in a horrific event that destroyed his father, their family home, and brought a demon into the world. As a young boy, he used his limited knowledge of the demon to bind it to himself. The demon, called Raskai, would serve him, and sustain itself by subtly feeding off others. To this day, Raskai has remained undetected, which has allowed him to evade the attention of the church. At the Sea of Estray, he learned ample amounts of alteration magic, especially Reinforcement, in which he has become skilled enough to even reinforce a living being, though the action leaves him drained. His demon Raskai supplies him with extra mana during times of plenty, but must feed on his when Raskai is unable to find a meal. However, unknown to Radovan, Raskai is in the gradual process of demonizing Radovan himself, the two entities slowly becoming one. (For anybody, you can pick up Radovan as a supporting character, otherwise I'll write in some other BS for him)